


After the Battle

by corys_the_bosmer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaime needs a hug, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corys_the_bosmer/pseuds/corys_the_bosmer
Summary: Inspired by the season 8 trailer (which I’ve watched far too many times already) this short story is set just after the battle at Winterfell.





	After the Battle

The hall was already full, but more people kept coming in. The long tables had been cleared out of the way to make room for the injured. Everywhere Jaime looked, people were sat on benches, leaning against the walls or lying on make-shift beds. 

He’d found a place to sit at the far end, perched on the edge of a table. Everywhere was the low sound of talking and the occasional moan of pain or cry of grief. Those that were unharmed moved through the crowds, tending to injuries as best they could. 

They’d managed to beat the White Walkers back for now, but who knew how long that would last. 

Everything reeked of smoke and blood. Jaime hated the smell, and he longed for a hot bath, wanting to scrub the stench from his skin. 

But for now he’d have to make do with a wet rag, and he tried to clean the blood from his face. His hair had matted into the cut on his temple, but tiredness was making his fingers clumsier than usual. 

The thought of a bath reminded him of Harrenhall, and of Brienne. Where was she? She’d returned to the castle with some of the Stark soldiers, but he hadn’t seen her since entering the hall. Maybe she was with one of the Stark girls. 

Jaime was so tired he could have fallen asleep where he sat. He closed his eyes for a moment, wanting to block out the memories of the battle. 

“Let me do that,” a familiar voice said quietly. 

He opened his eyes and looked straight up into Brienne’s blue ones. She looked almost as tired as he felt, her face solemn and drawn. Without another word, she took the rag from him and carefully started to bathe his wound. Jaime closed his eyes again, simply glad to be near her. 

She was standing between his knees, her left hand resting on his face as she worked. The need to be closer to her over-whelmed him, and Jaime caught hold of her hand, wrapping his right arm around her and pulling her tight to him. 

Brienne dropped the rag and stroked his face and hair. From where he was sitting, his head barely came to her chin. She’d already removed her armour, and he rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

“I thought I’d lost you,” he told her, his voice cracking. 

He seen her charge along the battlements, cutting down wight after wight with Oathkeeper. He remembered his yell of anguish as she vanished from his sight, convinced his worst nightmare had just come true. 

“I’m here, Jaime,” she told him. “I’m here.”

He squeezed her again, as if wanting to assure himself of that. She kissed the top of his head and continued stroking his hair with gentle, soothing motions. 

After a moment Jaime let out a long, shuddering breath and looked up at her again. All he wanted to do was stare at her, wanting to take in every detail of her face. 

“Brienne,” he began, although he had no idea what he wanted to say to her. Emotions flooded through him and he wanted to cry, wanted to fall into her arms and stay there forever. 

“I’m here,” she said again, managing a small smile just for him. She’s so much stronger than me, he thought. She always has been. 

He pulled her close to kiss her, not caring who was watching, or if they saw the tears in his eyes or that he had a stretch a little to reach her. 

Her lips were sweet and soft on his, and for a moment he forgot all about the horrors of the battle. After they parted, he held her tight again, his head tucked under her chin. 

They stayed like that for a long time. The war might not be over, but for now they were safe, and they were together.


End file.
